


when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun

by Hieiandshino



Series: United States of Multifandom: English Edition [4]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Daddy Issues, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Multi, Non-Chronological, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, Slice of Life, Snippets, Ward POV, everywhere, of superheroes no less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: It's snowing and Ward is on the rooftop of a building, poorly dressed for the occasion. Next to him, Jeryn Hoggarth sports the same angry, frustrated, ‘I can't believe I'm freezing my ass off for this’ look.“It's not even your color.” Hogarth says, shivering, and Ward shoots her a look. Danny is dressed as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and this is what she means?She's not wrong, though.OR what happens after Ward comes back from his trip.(United States of Multifandom. Prompt 10:A comedy. Unrevised work)





	when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun

**Author's Note:**

> _The Defenders, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Daredevil, Luke Cage, The Avengers_ and Marvel (all media types) do not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Poker Face", by Lady Gaga.
> 
> This story was not revised, so please bear with my mistakes. Also, bear with the mistakes from the transcription app I used for this fanfic. I think I corrected everything, but who knows?

This is what happens: Ward goes to Paris.

He has to deal with something and also search for Joy, last seen there, according to one of the private investigators he hired. Ward is in Paris, eating overpriced croissant and remembering why he hates Paris when he hears about the earthquake in New York. He stares at the news on his phone for minutes until he is shaken off of it by the numerous messages that make his phone sound as if it is ready to take flight.

Something in him dreads. Something in him recoils in fear. He also thinks it has something to do with Danny.

He's paid to be right.

Ward _hates_ that he's so good.

.

“There was a what in where on wha— how— _who_ _—_?”

Danny stares at the window of Ward's office, almost as if he's so deep thoughts he does not notice how ridiculous he looks. It makes Ward think of old noir movies.

Ward _hates_ noir movies.

“The hand was destroyed, but the city still needs protection.” Danny says instead of repeating the whole story from the beginning.

The look on his face in the way he's reflection mixes with New York City's lights are enough to cause insomnia in Ward, who stares blankly at his white, perfect ceiling at night, imagining all the shit he’ll have to deal with.

.

“No.”

“Ward—”

“No.”

“Ward, listen to—”

“No.”

“Ward—”

“Danny—”

“It's Daredevil now.”

Ward groans.

.

It's snowing and Ward is on the rooftop of a building, poorly dressed for the occasion. Next to him, Jeryn Hogarth sports the same angry, frustrated, ‘I can't believe I'm freezing my ass off for this’ look.

“It's not even your color.” Hogarth says, shivering, and Ward shoots her a look. Danny is dressed as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and this is what she means?

She's not wrong, though.

“That's what bothers you?” Danny asks, his cup of Starbucks tea near his lips. He looks fine, almost as if he can’t feel the cold.

He probably doesn't.

“Well, even if I said it is a terrible idea, you'll do it anyway. At least do it with a color that looks good on you.”

“That's not important.”

“Everything is important when you're selling yourself. What about Green? Or yellow. It's better”

“I'm supposed to be a devil, not Saint Patrick.”

“It's a _devil_. Nobody knows what they look like or if they exist. Nobody knows what _color_ they are.”

“Ward, help me here.”

They both look at Ward, but there is no one next to them. From inside the building, where is warm, he shouts. “I don't _care.”_

.

“Tell me about your week”, his psychiatrist says.

Ward opens his mouth to say: _Somebody tried to blow up the MET and I got a concussion because I tried to help Danny. Then I met this nurse that dates Luke Cage and she told me to contact Karen Page to tell this story. I wanted to ask her how she knew Karen Page but that would sound weird, so I went and got threatened by the Punisher for something related to my sister. Before I could ask him Danny appeared out of nowhere and they fought. The Punisher escaped and Danny told me he broke up with Colleen. One thing led to another and Jessica Jones asked me out for drinks with Danny and Luke. I didn't talk to Karen Page and ended up on a bar fight with Cage and Jones and Danny. They kept talking about this lawyer, Matt, that was missing and now is presumed dead and I think Danny has/had a crush on him._

Ward shuts his mouth.

“It was fine.”

.

 _Colleen's house. 3am_.

It's what the message says. Ward looks at his clock; it's 2:45 a.m.. Ward groans, not wanting to go. He isn't cut for these things. he's just a capitalist with daddy issues and a missing sister who happens to know a lot of powerful people.

He is on the elevator when he reaches a conclusion: “Oh my God, I’m Pepper Potts.”

.

Joy's evil and she knows how to fight karate now.

Jessica Jones keeps complaining she is the only one who doesn't know how to fight karate, even with her broken ( _not really broken_ ) nose making her sound funny.

.

Ward and Hogarth are on the rooftop again. She's smoking, he's holding a flask full of whiskey. It's a Wednesday.

“I just talked to the Avengers.” Danny says, very serious. Or as much as he can, dressed all in red and with horns in his head. “Aliens are invading Earth again.”

Hogarth steals his flask.

.

Danny saves the world. Matt the lawyer comes back from the dead and lots of people cry. An alien race named the Inhumans reveal themselves to the world. The Avengers return with new haircuts. There are talking raccoons in the galaxy. Ward sleeps with Jessica Jones.

Not exactly in that order.

.

Joy comes back again and now she has a sword.

“Joy, you need _therapy_.” Ward screams as he dodges the blade coming for him.

.

There is a guy in a warehouse and he makes superhero costumes.

“Yellow. Or green.” Hogarth says to the man.

Danny makes a face.

“What about blue or gray or—”

“No.” Ward and Hogarth say.

.

Colleen and Danny fight. Something about Matt the lawyer. Danny denies feelings, Colleen pushes feelings, Ward is hiding in Jessica Jones bedroom while the owner of the apartment screams that she doesn't pay rent for her house to be Trish's show.

.

Matt the lawyer is blind and has a nice smile. Danny wants his approval so much it pains Ward to see this. He knows what it is to want that, but Matt the lawyer is not his father, so there is hope.

.

Matt the lawyer starts dating Karen Page.

Ward _hates_ Matt the lawyer.

.

Colleen Wing is on a team named Heroes for Hire, with Luke and Misty Knight. It’s all very impressive and Ward wonders why Danny is not with them.

“I can do more good from here.” He explains, touching his father’s desk, mesmerized by a piece of wood. Ward remembers that his father had one exactly like it. When he died, it was the first thing he destroyed. Then, he came back and he learned that the first thing to go in a fire has to be the body.

“So you’ll finally take your place on the company.” Ward says, smiling.

“Yes.” Danny breathes and smiles too. “Teach me how to run a company, Ward.”

Happiness is beautiful, but also short. It ends in the moment Danny decides everyone should be paid more than 10k per month.

.

Ward hires Jessica Jones for a job. He traces Joy to a warehouse and wants to see if she is there. Jones rolls her eyes, says she will be paid extra if his sister breaks her nose again ( _it didn’t break, really_ ) and stops at the door, suddenly. “Wanna join me?”

Now they are both preparing to go inside the creepiest place he has ever seen. Ward truly is terrified, but he stares at Jones and sees her eyes shining thanks to the faint light of the warehouse.

She’s going to destroy him.

.

“I’m glad you have friends now, Ward.” His psychiatrist tells him, smiling.

Ward smiles too and then remembers he is now being targeted by a man named Bullseye. “You’re the only one.”

.

Joy comes back. She knows karate, muay thai and not only has a sword: she has a gun too.

Ward stares at her intensely before asking: “Aren’t you overcompensating?”

In hindsight, he guesses he deserves the shot on his shoulder.

.

Ward wakes up in a hospital bed, Jessica Jones by his side. She is drinking what should be called whiskey with some coffee because of the smell and she fidgets a lot. “Luke told me it would be nice for you to wake up and see my face.” She says suddenly.

“Why?”

Jessica rolls her eyes. “I don’t know, he thinks we like each other.”

“You liked him — and you shot him in the face.”

She laughs a little and agrees. Ward wonders why she is taking advices from the ex she shot in the head. He wants to ask, but she suddenly says: “You make me want to be a better person.”

There is silence between them. Ward feels he is not high enough for this. It’s been months since he got clean, but that’s the first thing he thinks. That he is not high enough for this. He needs help. “I’m not a good person.” He’s a fuck up, just like her.

“Calm down.” Jones makes a face, then. “It’s not like it’s _working_ , it’s just a feeling, Jesus.”

.

Someone is able to sneak in and take a picture of Ward and Jones talking. It’s covered even by Fox News, that obviously has nothing else to report since they refuse to cover the fuck ups of the President. They call him a brave man and say things about how he will change Jessica Jones for the better — or no one else will.

The other channels pick the story up after Jones is caught on camera destroying a Fox News truck screaming feminist phrases.

Ward bails her out as a thank you.

.

“Jessica Jones.” It’s what Joy says when they meet again. She lost the gun, so maybe she still listens to him a little.

“Don’t.”

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Ward.”

.

Matt the lawyer breaks up with Karen Page. Or she breaks up with him. Jessica heard it from Trish who heard it from Foggy who was there when this happened and still is very confused by what transpired. “When your boy gonna hit that?” She asks, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Ward makes a face. He doesn’t want to think about that. “Don’t look at me, it took him 28 years to get a girlfriend.”

.

Danny is evolving as a CEO. It’s impressive, if it isn’t a little sad. Danny was always naïve, always too much heart, too little brain, way too much anger. Misguided anger, to make things worse. It takes time a lot of graphics and images to make him understand he cannot make a world perfect all of sudden.

“But one day.” He says it, with conviction.

Ward wants to say he has been there and the world destroyed him. However, this never happened. He never thought about making the world better, mostly because he was being controlled by his undead father from behind. Joy might have had this thought once, before capitalism found a way into her heart, but Ward can’t recognize her. She’s all father, now. She is what Ward should have been, but never wanted to be.

“Sure.” He answers, then. “Why not?”

.

Joy comes back into his life once again, together with a guy named Will Simpson. It’s as well as one could imagine. Later, he is in the bar with Trish and Jessica, getting hammered because his sister is getting into things he cannot follow sober.

“He was nice.” Trish whispers at some point. “When he wasn’t taking those pills.”

“This isn’t very comforting. He is using those pills with my sister. What if— What if she took it too?” He knows what those things do. He always did.

The silence spreads and not even Jones laughter from the other side of the bar can break it.

“Wanna hit a meeting?” Trish says suddenly. Ward looks at her, understanding what it means. He never was part of one, to be honest. All he did was hide in shadows of hospitals or of his apartment and tell himself he didn’t need that to feel something other than what his father wanted him to feel.

“Yes.”

.

A new year, a new hope, a new rooftop.

Hogarth has a file, Ward has questions, Danny has a plan. It could be the start of a joke, but in fact it’s the start of a very bad idea.

“We’re going to war.” Danny finally says, dressed as Iron Fist, his white and gold outfit shining even in the darkness.

Sometimes he wishes he never left Paris.

.

Daredevil stares at him, inside Danny’s apartment. It’s weird and awkward and also confusing. Ward wants to ask what the hell he is doing there, but mostly he just wants to get out of there, screaming and go back to Paris, where everything was partially safe. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen then takes his mask off and reveals himself.

He’s Matt the lawyer.

Ward stares for a few seconds before he says: “This makes _so much sense_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not much Danny/Matt here, guys, sorry ): So, I was going to study, but then I decided to imagine what would be Ward's reaction if he came back right after The Defenders season finale. This is what happened in my head.
> 
> I tried to be funny, so this cannot be taken seriously. I have to say I missed writing small things and this one was fun.
> 
> For those who ask: why Ward?, this is the answer: because I love him. He is a jerk, he is damaged, he is funny. He is so fucking funny. I imagine what happens in his head and it cracks me up. I also think he is going to be what Hogarth is on the comics for Danny: his Alfred, though much more incompetent. And the idea of Jeri and Ward stuck together is the greatest thing ever.
> 
> As for Jessica/Ward, I just thought it would be funny. I think they are a lot like each other and that they are 100% aware that they are making a horrible mistake, but it's then, so.
> 
> For Matt/Danny readers: I will start a small drabble series about Danny and Matt after the season finale, with lots of things from the comic books <3


End file.
